Adding simulated rain to rendered scenes can add realism to the scenes. During video capture operations, a scene with rain may be inadvertently or improperly captured with unintended and undesirable results. In such a scenario, the ability to effectively simulate rain in post-production operations would be useful. Conventional techniques to add simulated rain to video content typically involve manually designing rain drops/strokes to add to a scene. However, such manual design operations are tedious and time consuming. Additionally, designing rain strokes manually generally results in simulated rain strokes that do not appear natural or sufficiently varied across scenes in a video sequence.